


The Chains That Bind Us

by SouthsideSerpentPrincess22



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Archie Andrews & Jughead Jones Friendship, Archie Andrews & Toni Topaz Friendship, Archie Andrews Needs a Hug, Archie Andrews crying, Archie Andrews is a Good Friend, Boys in Chains, Chained and Raped, Chained up, Chains, Crying Jughead Jones, FP Jones II's A+ Parenting, FP Jones feels guilty, Fangs Fogarty & Archie Andrews Friendship, Fangs Fogarty & Toni Topaz Friendship, Fangs Fogarty Feels Guilty, Good Parent FP Jones II, Guilt, Hiram Lodge Being an Asshole, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt Archie Andrews, Hurt Jughead Jones, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jughead Jones Needs a Hug, Jughead Jones raped, M/M, Pneumonia, Protective Archie Andrews, Protective FP Jones II, Protective Toni Topaz, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sick Jughead Jones, Southside Serpent Jughead Jones, Southside Serpent Toni Topaz, Sweet Pea & Archie Andrews Friendship, Sweet Pea & Toni Topaz Friendship, Sweet Pea Feels Guilty, Toni Topaz is a Good Friend, Worried FP Jones II, southside serpents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:20:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26066398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthsideSerpentPrincess22/pseuds/SouthsideSerpentPrincess22
Summary: When the Serpents left Jughead chained to Southside High to get warmed up the last thing they expected was Hiram to rape and stab Jughead. But he does, and leaving Jughead chained up leaves Jughead unable to fight back. By the time FP gets there It's too late. Hiram did what he wanted and left. Jughead gets rushed to the hospital and Sweet Pea and Fangs feel beyond guilty. FP Is beyond pissed. He could of lost his boy and It's because of the teen Serpents being stupid and leaving Jughead chained up alone. What will It take to forgive Sweet Pea and Fangs? What will It take to bring Hiram Lodge down?
Relationships: Archie Andrews & FP Jones II, Archie Andrews & Fred Andrews, Archie Andrews & Hiram Lodge, Archie Andrews & Toni Topaz, FP Jones II & Jughead Jones, FP Jones II & Sweet Pea, Fangs Fogarty & FP Jones II, Fangs Fogarty & Sweet Pea, Jughead Jones/Hiram Lodge
Comments: 9
Kudos: 16





	The Chains That Bind Us

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [When the Violence Causes Silence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14457054) by [theangstriddenwriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theangstriddenwriter/pseuds/theangstriddenwriter). 



Jughead daydreamed as he was chained to Southside High by himself. But soon Hiram Lodge walked over to him.

Hiram: Is freezing your ass off really worth saving a school that you no longer go to?

Jughead: Anything that stops anything you desire Is worth It

Hiram: So I noticed. But there Is one problem. Thanks to yourself chained and venerable you can’t stop my next desire. I’m going to make you pay for always going up against me! But hey, you might enjoy It. At least It will warm you up.

Jughead: Wait, what are you-

Hiram quickly covered his mouth

Hiram: No no Mr. Jones, this Is between you and me

Jughead struggled and whimpered as Hiram took off Jughead’s clothes then his own. Hiram found his hands gripping onto handfuls of that beautiful luscious black hair and yanking Jughead forward to meet him In a deep kiss full of pent up lust and desire. He moaned and panted as he pulled Jughead In, hands roaming over Jughead’s body. Jughead whimpered Into Hiram’s mouth. He comes up for air briefly, his lust filled eyes meet Jughead’s terrified ones before diving back In and his lips crashed again, almost devouring Jughead. Hungry animalistic kisses. Jughead trembles. Hiram’s hands gripping the back of Jughead’s head, desperately pulling him closer, deeper Into his mouth. Wanting all the body contact that was possible. Jughead’s lips are so soft and kissable. Like warm silk. Hiram just wants to taste them forever. The way they feel on his own lips makes him go crazy. So warm so sweet and delicious and Hiram can't get enough. He pulls apart again and Jughead takes shaky, shallow breaths. 

Hiram: You are perfect. You taste better than I thought you would.

Jughead’s body shivers

Jughead: No, please don’t!(Whined)

Hiram suddenly slammed his lips back Into Jughead’s and nearly knocked all wind from his lungs. He needed more of Jughead. His warm tongue delved deep Inside his mouth. It was a wet sloppy kiss.... Jughead’s whines, whimpers, and billowing breaths permeating the school grounds. Hiram’s arms reached up and tangled around Jughead’s strong neck. Hiram breaks the kiss, to reclaim any drops of oxygen he could. Hiram plunges his face Into the crook of Jughead’s neck and proceeds to kiss It, softly, deliberately almost suckling on the skin. Jughead Instantly whimpers at this.

Jughead: N-No(Whimpered) 

Hiram begins sucking and nibbling on the skin harder

Jughead: Please... stop... stop!

Hiram slowly leans down and softly drags his warm tongue around the base of Jughead’s cock and swirls his tongue around the delectable shaft, flicking the slit. Hiram wraps his pretty lips around the glistening head and takes Jughead’s cock Into his mouth completely, almost gagging, but keeping control of himself. Jughead whines and bucks up Into Hiram’s mouth. 

Jughead: Please(Whimpered)

Hiram’s tongue circled around the head again, then moved down the side of his cock. Hiram licked up and down, all around his pole, until his cock was completely slicked wet. Jughead whimpers as Hiram takes the cock once more Into his mouth. Deep throating the Serpent. Hiram Is cock starved and Jughead tastes SO good. His head bobbing up and down Jughead’s length as he speeds up. Hiram began to move his lips and tongue just around the edge of the head, teasingly. Jughead squirmed at his touch as he whines and whimpers. His strong thighs begin to tremble. His cock was now completely slicked wet with how much Hiram Is salivating around It as he sucks It and suctions It. Jughead whimpers, his eyes rolling back as Hiram finally took his mouth away.

Hiram: I'm going to ruin you so good(Whispered)

He forced Jughead’s legs apart

Hiram: Spread those pretty legs for me Jones

He slips his Index finger Inside Jughead easily and proceeds to gently move It around before pulling It out and pushing It back In. He adds another finger and Jughead cries out as Hiram plunges Into him with his fingers again and again and again... Gradually picking up speed. Hiram searches Inside Jughead now, moving and angling his long fingers In different directions, shoving In deep trying to find Jughead’s spot and then finally... He finds It. He can tell In the way Jughead whimpers, In the way his thighs suddenly try to clamp around his hand and In the way he starts to buck back against him, pushing back onto his fingers.

Hiram: There you go Jones(Laughs)

He keeps thrusting and rubbing his fingers against that sweet, special spot over and over again. Dragging his fingertip right where he knew It was as he watched Jughead squirm and whimper as Hiram hit that spot again and again.

Hiram: You have no Idea just how beautiful you are Jughead. 

A helpless whimper tumbles out of Jughead’s lips. Hiram takes his fingers out, pries Jughead’s legs open more, and lines up his cock with his entrance. He slowly starts slipping his large cock head In. Jughead Is so warm, wet and tight around him. It's pure bliss.

Hiram: Fuck, you're tight

Jughead: Ah s-stop(Whimpered)

Hiram pulls out slowly then slowly plunges back In eliciting fresh whimpers from Jughead. He starts to pump In and out of Jughead, hips swiveling, building up a steady pace. Jughead’s eyes widen and glaze each time Hiram thrusts Inside him, his legs tremble, calves shaking as Hiram fucks Into him harder, slowly but surely picking up his speed. He rams Into him harder. Jughead whimpers loudly, feeling his stomach muscles tighten, the heat within him In his navel quickly reaching boiling point. He feels his thigh muscles tensing up, his whole body feels hot and he knows he's going to explode soon. Desperate sobs freely escaping his lips. Whimpering every time Hiram enters him. Hiram hips undulate as he thrusts Into Jughead watching him squirm and whimper as he pumps In and out of him faster. Making sure to hit his spot every time. Jughead falls apart Into a puddle of shaky cries. He feels himself tighten and contract around Hiram. Both their bodies covered In a sheen of sweat. Jughead’s whole body shook with each thrust.

Hiram: I'm gonna make you cum pretty boy

Hiram cups Jughead’s face and pulled him In for a kiss. Jughead whimpers Into the filthy wet kiss. Hiram breaks the kiss to catch his breath for quick a moment. Hiram pulls all the way out ever so slowly then slams back In, Jughead’s body shakes at the force of It. Hiram then snaps his hips Into him faster. Hiram could feel Jughead tremble underneath him and he could hear his whimpers climb higher and higher In pitch and that only made him slam Into him more roughly, wanting to make him cum harder than ever before. Needing to be sure he would never forget this night, and how he came undone at his mercy. Hiram’s pace Is ruthless, the sound of slapping skin echoing across the school grounds as he grinds down harder against the whimpering, writhing Serpent beneath him. Hiram thrusts In until every centimeter of his cock Is Inside of Jughead, and just holds It there, not moving, cockhead pushing right against where he knew Jughead’s prostate was. With a desperate whimper, eyes rolling back, whole body tensing up. He finally came apart. Jughead cried out as he shot his load, squirting ropes of cum up both their sweat slicked stomachs, his thighs trembling from the Intensity of his orgasm and Hiram can't help the way that his large hands Immediately wrap themselves around them, driving himself harder Into Jughead, fucking him Into the ground. Jughead could feel the hot sticky liquid pouring through his clenched hole as he threw his head back and let out a chocked sob. Another thick wad of cum shot up from his cock, leaving a glistening creamy trail from his chest down to his naval. He sobs hard as he bucks wildly up against Hiram. Hiram rides It out. Snapping his hips forward even harder Into Jughead, feeling his hole clench and tighten rhythmically around him. Jughead whimpered, whimpering Incessantly from his lips. Whole body trembling. A single warm tear slips from Jughead’s eyes. Hiram leaned down and licked It away. The shudders and spasms of the aftershocks of Jughead’s Intense orgasm roll through his entire body. Hiram begins to softly lick on his ear eliciting soft whimpers from him.

Hiram: Look what I made you do Jones... look what I made you do... So fucking hot!(Whispered hotly) 

Hiram was shallowly thrusting Into him as he licks the cum on Jughead’s stomach.

Hiram: Mmmmm... Hot, just like you(Laughed) 

Hiram pushes Jughead’s shaking legs up against his chest, hands holding them tight as he pumps Into him erratically, just grinding deep Into Jughead, so close to his own climax. 

Hiram: You're so beautiful 

Jughead: Please! Please stop!

Hiram started long, hard thrusts, bringing himself closer to orgasm. Jughead cried out. Hiram’s thrusts became shorter as his breathing quickened. Jughead’s back kept arching up, It was all too much... So warm, wet and tight... Jughead’s hips stutter and his body quakes as he cries out. Jughead’s hole kept clamping down around Hiram’s cock and It was all too much for Jughead. Hiram erupts as he thrusts erratically. Jughead shuddered underneath him from the force of his slams. Hiram pressed himself as close as he could to Jughead as he finally burst, wave after wave of warm cum flooding out of his cock and Inside Jughead. He collapsed on top of Jughead. Hiram moans, burying his face Into Jughead’s chest as he kept thrusting frantically through his climax. Hiram kept pumping Into Jughead as his legs gave out and his body slowly started to go limp after his release. His thick thighs spamming as he finished emptying himself Inside Jughead. Hiram gasps and keens, face still pressed against Jughead’s heaving and trembling chest. Hiram slowly pulls out of Jughead and gets dressed.

Hiram: That was amazing! And exactly what you deserve Serpent! Remember this moment and this feeling every time you think of crossing me!

Jughead cried out as he stabbed him In the right side of his stomach. Hiram left leaving Jughead on the cold hard ground; trembling and sobbing hard. Three hours later FP walked Into the school grounds with a Pops bag ready to give The Serpents food. But the only Serpent he saw was his boy and the state of his beautiful boy broke heart. He rushed over to Jughead’s wet and trembling and whimpering hard naked form.

FP: Juggie! Baby!

Jughead flinched harder as FP quickly unchained him and picked him up Into his arms.

FP: God boy, you’re freezing!

“How long was he out naked In this cold and rain? What happened?!” Thought FP. He finally noticed the stab wound and all the blood he was losing from It.

FP: Oh god, Jug

Soon all the Serpents ran over and Immediately were dumbfounded. FP could not contain his anger or the fact that part of this really was their fault!

FP: Where the hell have all of you been?!

Fangs: We were just warming up a little…. We-

FP: And you really thought It was smart and resendable to leave Jughead here chained up all by himself?!

Sweet Pea: We-

FP: What?! You didn’t think anything would happen?! “Hell let’s leave a kid chained up and alone at night! Let’s leave someone chained to a building and unable to move at night In Riverdale!” Give me the keys to your car Sweet Pea! I’m taking Jughead to the hospital and not talking to any of you right now!

Tears filled Sweet Pea’s and Fangs’s eyes. Everything FP said was true! Sweet Pea tossed FP his keys and FP took off; leaving The Serpents feeling beyond guilty, responsible, and stupid! As Jughead was taken care of FP sat In the lobby heart beating fast with worry the whole time. Two hours later a doctor walked over to him.

The doctor: Besides the stab wound we found something else. He was raped. And we can tell by…. the way It looks down there that It was a male. He was raped for hours. It Is very red In there and he Is bleeding. You will have to rub some soothing and curing cream up In there. I don’t know how long he was lying on that could wet ground naked. But he caught a sickness. Your son has pneumonia. 

FP was sobbing by the time the doctor was done

FP: Can I please see him now?

The doctor: Yes, you can

FP walked Into Jughead’s room to see him throwing up Into a trash can. He was sweating and shaking. As soon as the throwing up stopped FP sat by the bed on the opposite side of the trash can.

FP: Oh Jug, none of this would have happened If The Serpents did their job and stayed with you or brought you with them. I’m not going to tell you to stay away from Sweet Pea and Fangs. But those two should have really thought their decision through!

FP sighed sadly

FP: I know you feel like crap. But the doctor says I have to do this right away.

FP lifted up Jughead’s hospital gown then put gloves on and put the cream on his fingers. He looked at his boy with sad eyes.

FP: I’m so sorry sweetheart

FP pulls his son’s shaky legs apart and gets It over with. Jughead cried out and arched as his dad rubbed the cream on his dick and all the way lower going Inside and over his holes. Tears welled In both of their eyes.

FP: I know baby, I know. I’m so sorry!

Jughead: It hurts(Sobbed)

FP: It will be over soon. Just try and stay with me.

Jughead: Daddy-

FP: Shh, I’m sorry kiddo. I know this Is unpleasant but you’re being so brave. Just like you were when you chained yourself to Southside High. Take deep breathes Juggie.

His dad’s fingers seem to move deeper. After three more hours FP took his hand away. Jughead whimpered as his dad pulled his gown back down and threw away the gloves. FP returned to his seat.

FP: You’re safe now baby. It’s okay.(Ran his fingers through Jughead’s sweaty hair)

Jughead: H-How long-

FP: They are keeping you here for five days Jug. They said If we take care of you enough the pneumonia will disappear. 

Jughead: So much for saving Southside High with The Serpents tomorrow.

FP: I know, I’m sorry son. But I don’t want you to worry about any type of school right now. I need you to worry about getting better.

He could tell every time Jughead talked It either hurt or caused shortness of breath.

FP: No more talking Jug. Save your strength. I can tell It hurts to talk.

He put a small pad of paper and a pen on the tray

FP: If you really need to say something use this

He gave Jughead the medicine the doctors provided and It didn’t long for Jughead to doze back off. In the morning while Jughead slept deeply there was a knock on the open door. It was Archie.

FP: I hope you aren’t here to talk about Southside High and how you succeeded In shutting It down! Jughead doesn’t need that right now!

Archie: Actually with or without my help Southside High Is shut down. But that’s not the point. Hiram actually admitted to me that he raped-

FP: He’s the one that raped and attacked my boy?!

Archie: Yes sir. I already told Sweet Pea and Fangs. After a long discussion and with everything that happened we came to a truce. We decided our fight Is over and now I’m friends with Sweet Pea and Fangs. Plus Toni. Even with that, Sweet Pea and Fangs agree with what happened the fight for Southside High wasn’t even worth It anymore. They feel so heartbroken and guilty Mr. Jones! They really do! They’re begging and hoping desperately for your and Jughead’s forgiveness!

FP sighed

FP: I’ll forgive them and be their friend again If Jughead does too.

Archie: I’m afraid to ask, but how Is he?

FP: Besides scared to death and hurting after what happened? Being on the cold wet ground that long he actually caught pneumonia. He’ll be In this hospital bed for five days. Hiram got what he wanted! He hurt my boy and put him In the hospital to shut down Southside High!

Archie: As soon as he admitted everything to me I quit working for him! But I’m scared he’ll go after me and more Importantly my dad now as the results! 

FP: You’ll have mine and Jughead’s protection once he’s better. Until then talk to Sweet Pea, Fangs, and Toni. I’m sure they’ll help.

Archie: You are right Mr. Jones. I’m going to go home now and apologize to my dad for working for Hiram and for taking his side. I’ll come back later with Sweet Pea and Fangs so they can apologize In person.

FP: Does Veronica hate you now?

Archie: Beyond hate! She and I broke up! But you know what, I don’t care! I care about my dad and Jughead! I’m done with all Lodges!

FP: I’m happy to hear that Red. Take care of yourself and be safe.

Archie left. But before he goes back home he had to confront Hiram for what he did. He busted Into the Pembroke and busted Inside Hiram’s office.

Archie: What did you do?! Tell me again why you think you have the right to hurt my best friend?!(Roared)

The next moment Archie Is backed up against a shelf, two strong arms pinning him In place, hot breath ghosting over his lips. The fire Is lost, swallowed by blinding panic. He must hold fast, be brave and get him to admit the truth. It’s difficult to stay strong when he feels hands’ roaming over his body. The hands find what they are looking for, retrieving the phone from his jacket pocket, switching the device off before tucking It back Into Archie’s jacket.

Hiram: Now that’s out of the way. You really want me to repeat myself?! I raped and stabbed Jughead because he kept getting In my way and In the way of my plans. And now so have you! You quit and betrayed me! You betrayed my daughter! Just like your daddy you’re just In my way and In the way of my plans!

He leans In, Archie closes his eyes, holding his breath as Hiram takes his bottom lip between his teeth and bites hard enough to draw blood, Archie can’t hold back the whimper. 

Hiram: But I always knew Jones’s body would be lots of fun. Just like I’m sure yours Is. Last night was too much fun! Raping a teenage boy was the most fun I ever had and I could do It again. I could fuck you right here(Laughed)

His hands slid down to his narrow hips, moving around to cup his ass painfully 

Hiram: And no one Is here to stop me

Archie: Does Veronica know how sick you are?!

Hiram just laughs. Time seems to slow down as Archie shoves Hiram away, kicking and hitting and fighting. He can’t see straight, the rage Is all consuming, he doesn’t notice Toni storm Into the room or that Hiram had managed to pin him to the ground In a mirror Image of how he raped Jughead. The anger Is swept away as fast It came, he can’t breathe, can’t see through the tears, the blinding panic. There Is shouting and the weight Is gone, a loud bang startles him back to reality, he scrambles to his feet, legs barely holding his weight. Hiram actually left the building! Toni Is standing before him, telling him to breathe, saying on repeat you’re safe. He can still feel Hiram’s hands on him, his teeth sinking Into a lip that Is still bleeding. He’s hyperventilating, choking on the memories and the fresh reminder of what Hiram’s cruel hands felt like. The strength Is gone; fear takes over, sending him crashing to the ground In a sobbing, trembling heap.

Toni: God Archie! What were you thinking coming here! Especially without protection! Come on, Sweet Pea and Fangs are In the lobby. Let’s get you out of here and get you home!

She helped him stand and walk. As soon as he was home he ran Inside. His dad was In the kitchen.

Fred: Son, what’s wrong? What happened to your lip?

Archie explained everything from Jughead, Southside High, Hiram, every single thing. Then collapsed Into his dad’s arms sobbing and apologizing hard. Meanwhile Jughead slowly woke up.

FP: Hey Jug, listen, If I just had Serpents watching over you and the young Serpents the whole time last night-

Jughead didn’t care how much It hurt to talk

Jughead: It’s not your fault dad

He sat up so he could pull his dad In for a hug

FP: I keep thinking about how afraid you must have been, how much pain you would have been In, and It's killing me.

He holds Jughead tight, burying his face In his messy sweaty raven locks.

FP: I want to make this right, but I don’t know how

He pulls back, cupping Jughead’s face between his warm hands.

Jughead: I don’t know how either(Sniffles) 

He looked away, meeting his tear streaked reflection In a mirror In the room. The face staring back was unrecognizable, eyes haunted and dull, skin ashen, cheeks sunken and hollow. 

FP: I hate that I can’t fix this

His hands move down to rest on his son’s shoulders

Jughead: I know. I know you’d try, that you’d do your best, that Archie and The Serpents will be doing everything that they can to help me. All of this, everything that happened, It’s too much, and I am struggling to stay afloat. I’m scared of what might happen next. I want Hiram locked up! I want him to finally pay for everything he has done! For what he did to me! As soon as I am out of here I am talking to Sheriff Keller. Will you come with me? Please?

He can muster the strength to face Hiram but he needs help, he needs someone to get him to the finish line. 

FP: Of course Jug. Whatever you need. Okay? I’m here.

Jughead: I could really use some strength right now. I need you to tell me I can do this.

FP: You can Jughead. You’re so brave, and If there are days you want to fall apart and not get out of bed for a week then that’s okay. I want you to have this Jug. You deserve to have justice, and since this town won’t give It to you, I won’t stop you from getting It for yourself.

Jughead: Thank you

He smiled, It was small and fleeting but It was a start. 

Jughead: I love you dad

FP: I love you too Jug

He pressed a kiss to his forehead before enveloping him In a tight hug. 

FP: I’m going to do my best to get you through this, I promise.

Five days later Jughead was released and completely better. Despite no evidence FP and Jughead talked to Sheriff Keller. It took ten days but one day Hiram was arrested and thrown Into a jail that no one could free him no matter how much money they had. That same day FP walked Into the living room to see Jughead sitting on the couch reading.

FP: You okay Jug?

Jughead: Yeah, for the first time In a while.(Sighing contently)

FP’s lips quirked Into a fond smile 

FP: I’m proud of you baby

Jughead: Thanks

He had to blink away the tears, feeling warmth rise In his chest.

Jughead: I should probably get to school(Said a little reluctantly)

FP pulled Jughead Into a tight hug

FP: I love you kid

Jughead: I love you too

FP kissed his forehead and Jughead left. FP and Jughead would never forget about that terrible night. But The Jones men were fighters! Both of them!

**Author's Note:**

> Note: One of the reasons I wrote this story Is because It’s true! FP was lucky his boy was still there and still alive and unharmed when he went to bring The Serpents food at Southside High. Who leaves someone alone/venerable and chained/unable to move?!!!! Whether it's Riverdale or any town/city!!!! They're lucky nothing happened to Jughead while they stupidly were more worried about warming up instead of what could happen to a kid all alone and chained up!!!! They should have also considered the fact of what was going on at the time; people hating The Serpents and wanting to stop them from saving Southside High! Anything could have happened and anyone could have hurt Jughead!!!! I LOVE the Serpents especially FP, Jughead, Sweet Pea, Fangs, and Toni!!!! But come on Sweet Pea, Fangs, and other Serpents who were supposed to chain themselves to Southside High with Jughead, think!!!! Everything FP said was/Is true!!!!


End file.
